


Post-It Love

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Written for the prompt "secret messages"





	Post-It Love

Sometimes Jared Padalecki is 12 years old.

Jensen Ackles probably knows that better than anyone else.

***

The day is gray and dreary and it's the first morning in quite a while Jensen has to come in alone, because there are no Sam scenes scheduled. He feels weird sitting alone in the car on the way to the location. Sure, the driver's with him, but it still feels like there's too much space all of a sudden and it makes Jensen feel uneasy.

When he gets out, the misty Vancouver air hits his face and he puts the collar of his coat up, walking towards his trailer as fast as he can. He still has about half an hour to learn the last of his lines, to take a deep breath, before it's off to make-up and then to shoot his scenes.

Jensen's so focused on getting inside his trailer, where it's warm, that he almost misses the pink slip of paper on the floor of his trailer. It's stuck to the ground right behind his door and when he picks it up distractedly, pushing the door closed, he sees it's shaped like a flower.

He rolls his eyes and turns the little pink post-it over. It reads "Stop frowning, jerk!" in Jared's careful, even handwriting and Jensen smiles before he realizes he's doing it.

When he finally looks up, already a lot more at ease than before, he sees that his whole trailer is full of these post-its. They're taped everywhere, different colors and shapes. Jensen laughs in disbelief and then turns to his right and starts plucking the little notes off one by one. When and how Jared did this he has no idea. He must've come by late last night, because there's no way in hell Jensen wouldn't have noticed these when he left after the shoot yesterday. He hadn't been that tired.

Reading the notes as he goes, Jensen's smile widens. The notes lead him around the trailer like a trail and say "Hey, you're starting to get the hang of it" or "Lose the boots, you're making the floor dirty" or "Stop looking at the script. You know the lines already" or "How 'bout that shirt? It's warm enough, you don't need to wear it." 

By the time he flops down on his couch he's only wearing his jeans and a white t-shirt, bare feet sliding against the plush carpet. He laughs at the cheesy heart that's on the table in front of him, made up entirely of gummy worms. He puts a few in his mouth and chews on them, staring at the heart for a little longer. It has a small hole towards the bottom now, but Jensen still thinks it's the most perfect thing ever. And probably the most girly shit that anyone's ever done for him. Trust Jared to organizing a scavenger hunt at 5am in the morning. Jensen shakes his head and picks up the green post-it in the middle of the heart. It says "Under the cushions is a box. You should open it." Underneath Jared has scrawled his name in big swirls blurring the individual letters together. 

Jensen checks the other notes but none of them is signed. He traces the letters with his finger contemplatively before feeling around under the cushions for the box. He finds two pencils, a dollar bill, last week's script with little Kripke stick figures Jared drew on it, before his fingers touch the box. He carefully pulls it out. It's red, smooth metal and Jensen frowns at it, wondering if some toy shop snake will spring at him, when he opens it. What worries him more is the post-it on top that says "Don't freak out now."

The lid of the box gives way easily and Jensen holds it as far away from his body as he can before opening it completely. When nothing explodes right away Jensen hazards a look into a box. He gets as far as "What the..." before he stops talking, mouth hanging open in a mixture of shock and surprise. In the box is a big pink dildo along with lube and a polaroid of Jared. He's wearing yesterday's clothes and a big goofy grin. The bottom of the picture reads "You still have ten minutes left. I dare you to use it, bitch!"

Jensen looks at his watch. It's true, he still has ten minutes left. He looks at the door, frowning and then mumbles "Whatever," before he fumbles the button of his jeans open. 

***

Jensen Ackles has never backed down from a challenge. Ever.

And Jared Padalecki probably knows that better than anyone else.


End file.
